Currently, there is a device on the market, called "Ketchum Release"--Patent Number 5,644,865--which simplifies and improves the process of releasing fish caught with flies. In fact, as with the object of this invention, "Ketchum Release" effects release without having to net first, and without injury. "Ketchum Release" is a hand-held device made in a variety of sizes to accommodate various sizes of flies. All sizes are configured essentially alike. "Ketchum Release" comprises a handle portion and a business end which resembles a longitudinally oriented tube with a slit running its length. (The slitted tube portion of the most popular size is approximately 3/4 inches long, and approximately 2 inches long on the larger versions.) When a fish is caught, the fisherman reaches out with the "Ketchum Release" in his free hand and captures the taut line in the slitted tubular section of the device by sliding the line into the slit. This maneuver is facilitated by the design of the connecting piece that joins the handle to the tubular section. Next the fisherman slides the device down the line and over the eye and shank of the hook and engages the bend of the hook with the edge of the tubular section. Finally he pushes the device abruptly toward the bend of the hook. This releases the hook.
While it is an adequate device, the "Ketchum Release" has following four drawbacks: First: A fishing line is usually in continuous motion when a fish is on the end. Hence, since the tubular portion of the "Ketchum Release" is circular, the line is apt to be sliding over the tube's slit again and again, and would eventually slip into the slit and escape containment if a procedure were not followed to avoid it. This procedure calls for pushing the device against the taut line in such a way as to keep the line away from the slit. Since this has to be done at the same time that the fisherman is trying to properly engage the hook, it makes the job of engagement more difficult. Second: It is not sound ergonomics for the business end of a tool to be at an angle to the handle of a tool, as with the "Ketchum Release". Knives, forks, spoons, screwdrivers, paint brushes, and other commonly used devices, are designed so that the business end is in a straight line with the handle. But "Ketchum Release" is not a straight-line device, and it is awkward to use. Third: The tubular section of "Ketchum Release" sometimes cannot be inserted into the fish's mouth at the proper angle because the handle hits the fish's nose or jaw. This occurs because the tubular section is at an angle to the handle. If the fisherman rotates "Ketchum Release" to avoid the fish's nose, the line is apt to slip into the tube's slit and out of containment. Fourth: Because the fisherman is much occupied with keeping the line away from the tube's slit, maneuvering to engage the bend of the hook is made more difficult.
There are other devices on the market for releasing fish hooks. Most are tools with "V" shaped ends that the fisherman maneuvers to engage the bend of the hook. However, it is all but impossible to succeed with these devices without netting and handling because the movement of a fighting fish makes it all but impossible get the "V" groove lined up.